


Prompt young Avengers

by InfernalMushu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalMushu/pseuds/InfernalMushu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Histoires courtes issues de la communauté Marathon Prompts : "- On a plus de café ni de PQ. - Tu veux m'épouser ?"... est bien d'autres encore dans le futur !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Avertissement

Bonjour !

Les chapitres qui vont suivre sont des prompts, un par chapitre, assez courts, faits dans la communauté de marathon prompts (lien dans mon profil), ils ne sont pas rangés par ordre chronologique d'écriture, et n'ont aucun lien entre eux. Ce sont simplement des petites histoires en vrac.  
Un prompt est un écrit qui a pour base une phrase ou un thème lancé par une tierce personne. Ici, les prompts lancés sont entre guillemets "… ", il y a indiqué juste à côté le nom des personnes les ayant lancés.

Il y a également indiqué le rating du prompt, ainsi que d'autres indications si le thème peut choquer les mœurs (viol, zoophilie, nécrophilie, je ne pense pas tomber dans ce genre d'écrits mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir), merci de ne pas lire si vous pensez que cela peut vous choquer.

Note importante : la plupart (et même la quasi intégralité) de ces prompts sont portés sur le yaoi/slash, c'est à dire qu'il y a des relations sexuelles masculines. Vous êtes prévenus, maintenant à vous de choisir si vous voulez continuer à lire.

Sur ce ! Bonne lecture ;)


	2. Grand, Vert, et Impatient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : "- On a plus de café ni de PQ. - Tu veux m’épouser ?" lancé par Brisby_pops  
> Fandom : Young Avengers (comics)  
> Rating : PG-13  
> Titre : Grand, Vert, et Impatient  
> 2 mots : Ôh fluff, pourquoi tant de fluff ?

Grand, Vert, et Impatient

 

Teddy regardait les infos qui passaient à la télévision sans vraiment les voir. Il était planté devant l'écran depuis au moins deux heures, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui était au programme. Billy était parti voir ses parents en début de matinée et lorsqu'il était rentré à l'appartement après être sorti de la boutique il avait retrouvé la pièce vide. Son petit-ami leur rendait visite une fois par semaine depuis qu'il était parti de la maison familiale pour s'installer en colocation avec lui. Parfois Teddy l'accompagnait, il était toujours le bienvenue là-bas.

Ils avaient grandi, elle était derrière eux l'époque où ils n'étaient que des fanboys qui jouaient aux Avengers. Après l'histoire avec Wanda et la mort de Cassie, Billy s'était senti coupable pendant bien longtemps avant que Teddy ne réussisse à le faire sortir de sa léthargie.

Le blond repensait avec amusement à sa demande en mariage plus que vaseuse. Ça faisait longtemps depuis et ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé. Billy s'était mis à revivre, Captain et Iron Man avaient pris en charge de les entraîner eux-mêmes, pour qu'ils se perfectionnent et qu'ils éliminent les mauvais réflexes qu'ils avaient acquis en apprenant à gérer leurs pouvoirs en autodidactes.

Une poignée d'années s'étaient écoulées, Billy s'était inscrit en comptabilité pour calmer l'inquiétude de ses parents quant à son avenir, et Teddy s'était trouvé un boulot dans un magasin de comics, et il rapportait à Billy chaque nouveau volume sorti rien que pour le voir couiner d'émerveillement (certes le sexe de remerciement qui s'en suivait ajoutait un poids conséquent à l'équation). Continuer des études et garder un emploi n'étaient pas des choses aisées quand des menaces pour la survie du monde continuaient d'apparaître régulièrement et que leur aide était sollicitée, mais ils approchaient tous deux de la vingtaine et ils tenaient le coup du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Et ils étaient ensemble, c'était le plus important.

Teddy y avait réfléchi. Ils étaient encore jeunes mais il savait que Billy serait le Bon, le Seul, l'Unique, celui avec un grand "A", le cheval blanc, la cape rouge et les collants moulants.

– Je suis rentré.

Teddy n'avait pas entendu le bruit de la clé dans la serrure, ni même la porte s'ouvrit, et encore moins son petit-ami lui parler.

– Je vais me faire du café, je t'apporte une tasse ?

Teddy aimait Billy, et il ne voulait que lui, pour tout le reste de sa vie. Billy se moquait souvent, et s'en plaignait parfois même si c'était plus pour le principe qu'autre chose, de son entêtement et surtout de son impatience. Mais Teddy était à moitié Skrull. C'était pour ça que quand il avait appris que la loi avait été adoptée il avait réuni ses économies et avait filé passer sa commande, et était allé la chercher ce matin. Ça avait été rapide.

– Teddy, il faudrait aller faire des courses, on a plus de café ni de PQ, fit Billy en entrant dans la pièce.  
– Tu veux m'épouser ?

Billy stoppa net dans son élan initial d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de son petit-ami, la main à moitié levée pour se gratter la tête, et regardait le blond avec de grands yeux ronds et la mâchoire étrangement lâche.

Teddy le regardait droit dans les yeux, avec l'air de plus sérieux du monde.

– Tu sais que la loi en faveur du mariage gay est passée à New-York, je t'aime Billy, plus que tout, et j'espère vraiment que tu vas dire oui parce que j'ai déjà pris les alliances à la bijouterie du coin.

Billy ferma la bouche, puis la rouvrit, imita le poisson rouge pendant quelques secondes le temps de réaliser, puis un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il se rapprocha de son amoureux.

– Tu ne peux jamais rien faire dans les normes n'est-ce pas ? fit-il en s'asseyant à califourchon sur les cuisses du blond.  
– Je ne mettrais pas un genou à terre si c'est ce que tu veux dire, réplica Teddy en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Billy et en appuyant son front contre le sien.  
– Billy Kapplan, continua le blond, tu veux m'épouser.

Ce n'était plus une question. Et Billy rigola doucement.

– Teddy Altman, tes ruses de Jedi ne marcheront pas sur moi.  
– C'est donc un non ?  
– C'est un gros oui, crétin, répondit Billy en embrassant doucement les lèvres de son désormais fiancé.

Teddy serra le corps un peu plus contre lui, son cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine, rencontrant celui de l'homme qu'il aimait. Teddy sorti la petite boîte de sa poche, l'ouvrit et glissa un anneau argenté tout simple au doigt de son homme. Le sourire de Billy aurait pu ensoleiller toute la pièce lorsqu'il en fit de même avec la deuxième bague. Billy ne souriait pas beaucoup, pas en public, pas avec les autres, il réservait ça à Teddy et le blond aurait partagé ce privilège avec quelqu'un d'autre pour rien au monde.

Teddy passa une main derrière la nuque de Billy et l'embrassa d'une manière un peu moins chaste, et le brun se fit un plaisir d'y répondre. Teddy avait envie de lui, là maintenant, tout de suite. Et au vu de l'enthousiasme que mettaient les mains de Billy à déboutonner sa chemise, envisager de se déplacer jusqu'à leur chambre n'était même plus une option.

 

– YolesmecspartantspourunmarathonStarWars ?! s'écria Tommy en apparaissant soudainement à la fenêtre du salon.

Teddy et Billy qui somnolaient doucement sur le canapé nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre levèrent soudainement la tête.

– Aaaaah ! S'écria Tommy en plaquant ses mains sur son visage. Mes yeux ! Mes yeux ! De la javel vite ! Du White-Spirit !

Et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Billy grogna et retourna enfouir sa tête dans le cou de son fiancé.

– On devrait peut-être s'habiller, fit Teddy sur un ton vraiment pas convaincu.  
– Non, ça apprendra à Tommy à débarquer à chaque fois à l'improviste.  
– Moi qui aurait pensé que prendre un appartement au 16ème étage l'aurait découragé de passer par la fenêtre.

Longtemps après ce jour Eli, Kate, et même parfois Tony Stark les charrièrent à propos des deux anneaux jumeaux à leur annulaire, et Tommy se mit à toujours passer un coup de fil avant de débarquer, pour vérifier que la voie était libre.

 

Fin


	3. Fandom, ôh fandom ennemi !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : "- You are someone's reason to masturbate and there is nothing you can do about it. (Quelqu'un se masturbe sûrement en pensant à toi et tu n'y peut rien" lancé par Calliopel  
> Fandom : Young Avengers (apparition de quelques Avengers – comics)  
> Rating : PG-13  
> Titre : Fandom, ôh fandom ennemi !  
> 2 mots : Cap' découvre que la vie peut encore lui réserver des surprises.

Fandom, ôh fandom ennemi !

 

Tout était calme cet après-midi-là dans le nouveau manoir des Avengers. Principalement parce que les principaux fauteurs de troubles ("C'est pas vrai ! On met l'ambiance c'est tout !" s'était écrié Tommy) étaient en train de s'entraîner sous la direction d'Iron Man et de Mrs Marvel.

Captain America se croyait seul dans le salon, jusqu'à ce que le clic fanatique des touches d'un ordinateur portable lui fasse lever les yeux au plafond. Peter Parker était glué en tailleur la tête en bas, le portable collé à ses genoux, et un air concentré était plaqué sur son visage.

– Que fais-tu Spider Man ? demanda Captain America.  
– Je surveille les dernières nouveautés sur notre compte.  
– Comment ça ? La presse cherche encore à dénicher des scandales ?

Peter décrocha son regard de l'écran pour regarder l'autre Avengers, puis il descendit se poser en douceur sur le canapé juste en dessous de lui.

– Non, je parle des fans, continua-t-il, tu sais les sites de fanfictions, les fanarts, toutes ces conneries du même genre ?

Captain America haussa un sourcil curieux.

– Ahaaa ! s'écria Peter. Viens voir ça va être drôle, Iron Man a trouvé ça particulièrement hilarant, mais je pense que c'est parce que c'est un des chouchous des fans.

Peter passa ensuite le quart d'heure suivant à lui expliquer le principe, et plus il en apprenait, plus les sourcils de Steve Rogers grimpaient vers la naissance de ses cheveux.

– Et tu vois par exemple dans cette fanfiction là, les personnages principaux sont toi et Iron Man, elle est plutôt bien écrite et réaliste comparé à certaines autres.  
– Mais comment des gens peuvent prendre plaisir à écrire ou dessiner des relations sexuelles – entre hommes ! – à propos de gens qu'ils ne connaissent même pas !

Peter regrettait à ce moment-là de ne pas avoir amené avec lui son appareil photo, car immortaliser la tête du fier Captain America au moment de sa découverte d'une des plus grandes réalités de la vie de Super-Héros : ta sexualité ne t'appartient plus.

Ce fut le moment que choisirent les adolescents pour rentrer de leur séance d'entraînement, fatigués et plein de poussière, mais avec un sourire joyeux sur le visage. Visiblement Mrs Marvel les avait bien fais courir.

– Il va falloir que tu t'y habitues Cap', continua Peter en se fichant que les nouveaux arrivants puissent l'entendre, on est à New-York, on est des Super-Héros, tu es la raison pour laquelle quelqu'un est en train de se masturber en ce moment même et tu n'y peux absolument rien !

Dans la cuisine il entendit quelqu'un s'étouffer en buvant, recracher, et tousser ses poumons hors de sa cage thoracique, puis six tête d'adolescents apparurent au seuil de la porte, bien vite suivis par Tony Stark qui était toujours en armure et Mrs Marvel.

Steve quant à lui semblait être figé dans son monde écroulé par la dure réalité de la vie.

– Eh attend voir, continua Peter, celle-là a été écrite par deux auteurs "Asguard-Will" et "Teddy-bear-in-love". C'est quoi ces noms débiles ?

Un long silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce avant que Peter ne relève la tête vers les faces cramoisies de Wiccan et Hulkling, qui semblaient s'être pris d'une grande passion pour la contemplation du mur.

– QUOI ?! S'écria Iron Man qui était parfaitement au courant de la mode gay qui circulait sur internet.

Le cri fit redescendre Captain America sur Terre.

– C'est vous qui avez écrit des histoires de relation sexuelles entre moi et Cap' ?!  
– Euuuh, tenta de répondre Billy, c’est-à-dire qu'en fait, on est pas les seuls et puis…

Tony rabaissa le masque de son armure sur son visage et enclencha ses réacteurs, Steve tendit ses muscles et attrapa son bouclier.

– Je serais vous je commencerais à courir, _vite_.

Sans réfléchir plus Billy et Teddy s'engouffrèrent par la fenêtre ouverte, les deux adultes à leurs trousses.

– Attendez ! s'écria Peter. Les tuez pas ! L'histoire est pas encore finie et je veux savoir la suite !  
– Je crois qu'y en a qui ont pas encore fini de s'entraîner à ce rythme, fit Mrs Marvel en éclatant de rire.

 

Fin


End file.
